The Life of a Digidestened
Writers: Matthew Jones & Jinna Free Disclaimer: I do not own any thing used in this series that belongs to Digimon. "Life of a Digidestened" is a show that shows the life of Kari Kamiya , TK Takashi, and all there friends. Just to be clear, this show is probably gunna have no interaction with digimon whatsoever. It's mostly based on shows like "Zoey101" or "Suite Life on Deck" or stuff like that. The carectors and episodes are listed below. Episode Guide: Episode 1: Digidestened Reunite Episode 2: Tai's Girl Problems Episode 3: A Smoothie Surprise Charector Guide: Hikari "Kari" Kamiya is a 16 year old girl who originally lived in Tokyo Japan. She moved to San Fransisco with her brother Tai when her mom got a job transfer. She lives in the East Coast Heights appartment building. The same building her best Friend TK, TK's brother Matt, and her other friends Mimi live in. She goes to Pacific High School with TK and her new friends Yolie and Davis. Tekaru "TK" Takashi is a 16 year old boy who originally lived in Japan. He moved to San Fransisco with his brother Matt when he was 8. He lives in the East Coast Height's appartment building. The same building his best friend Kari live in, Kari's brother Tai, and his other friend Mimi live in. He goes to Pacific High School with Kari and his other friend Yolie an Davis. TK and Yolie were dating before Kari moved to America but they had broken over a pizza date. TK is also the captain of his school's basketball team. Yolie Inoue is TK's ex girlfriend. They dated while Kari still lived in Japan but broke up over a pizza date. She still has feelings for him, but he only likes her as a friend. She goes to Pacific Hiagh School with TK, Kari, and TK's friend Davis. She also seems to be a smart girl as stated by TK in 'Digidestened Reunite'. Davis Motomiya is TK's best friend and basketball teammate. He goes to Pacific High School with TK, Kari, and Yolie. He, along with Matt and Mimi, beleives TK has a crush on Kari even though TK denies it. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya is Kari's older brother. He and Kari are originally from Tokyo Japan but moved to San Fransisco due to their mom having a job tranfer. He has a girlfriend back in japan named Sora who he wanted to break up with, but never was able to. He lives in the East Coast Heights apartment building with his best friend Matt, Matt's younger brother TK, and his other friend Mimi who he has a crush on. Him and Mimi begin to go out as of episode 2 "Tai's Girl Problems." Mimi Tachikawa is a friend of TK, Kari, Tai, and Matt. She is originally from Japan and was the first of the group to move to San Fransisco. She lives in the East Coast Height's appartment building with her other friends. She is thaught to have a crush on Tai, and the two begin to go out as of "Tai's Girl Problems." Minor Charectors Matt Takashi: Matt is TK's brother, he is in collage and lives with TK in East Coast Height's. Sora Takenouchi: Sora is Tai's ex girlfriend who moved to San Fransisco to see Tai. She is best friends with Mimi, who she found kissing her boyfriend. Production For the original digimon charecters I'll be using the actual voice actors, but for charectors I add in I'll make my own. Main Charecter Vioces Kari Kamiya: Lara Jill Miller TK Takashi: Doug Erholtz Yolie Inoue: Tifanie Christun Davis Motomiya: Brian Donovan Tai Kamiya: Joshua Seth Mimi Tachikawa: Philece Sampler Minor Charector Voices Sora Takenouchi: Colleen O'Shaughnessey Matt Ishida: Michael Teisz